Snowman (2010)
The Snowman (2010) is a limited edition constructible item in FarmVille. It was released on December 17, 2010 as part of the Winter Holiday Event (2010). It was only possible to build one snowman at a time, but players can have an unlimited amount of snowmen on their farm. When a Snowman had been completed through Level 1, players could buy another snowman and work on building the new one while also work on upgrading the first one. The end date for getting a Snowman was fixed to be January 12, 2011. Then It was extended for 21 more days to make it end on February 02, 2011. After the end date was fixed to be February 04, 2011, it was extended again for 20 more days, to make it end on February 24, 2011. For players who deleted the Snowman from their farms in the period between February 02nd and February 04th, FarmVille announced that they would restore any deleted Snowmen for a player by contacting Zynga Customer Service. As from March 3, 2011 the snowman can be stored. As of May 31, 2011 the snowman can again be harvested, for coins. A snowman with a top hat harvests for 300 coins, and one with green buttons harvests for 200 coins. Harvest issue During the Winter Holyday Event, it was possibly to harvest a snowman daily for 1-3 Watering Cans depending on the level of process: "Once a day you'll also be able to harvest the Snowman for Watering Cans—the higher the tier, the more Watering Cans you can get out of it." It was also possible to publish each harvest, providing a wall-post that allowed three other friends to acquire a Watering Can from it. However, Zynga subliminally announced that the Snowmen would only be harvestable while the Winter event lasted. Since many players were very upset about this because they acquired a big amount of Snowmen thinking they would get a permanent source of Watering Cans, Zynga extended the availability of snowmen (as stated above until February 24), so that snowmen continued to produce Watering Cans. About a week later (March 3), players were eventually able to store them, making their transformation into a regular decoration complete. Materials Progress This amazing Snowman has 4 different stages to reach its highest level of completion. * Initial Snowman - 1 Pile of Snow * Smiling Snowman – 10 Piles of Snow & 1 Snowman Scarf * Dapper Snowman – 5 Piles of Snow & 3 Snowman Buttons * Dancing Snowman – 2 Piles of Snow & 1 Magic Hat Bug Once you have completed the first state of your Snowman, there will be a loading error each time you add a material. Therefore, in order to complete stage two and three, players have to re-load the farm for each part they want to add to the snowman. (7 Piles of Snow, 3 Buttons and 1 Magical Hat in total). Additionally, you won't be able to publish any Wall Posts for friends to provide them with material while you get along. Because of these loading errors caused by adding material, Zynga gave players a refund of , with the message shown below. The window showed up in players' farms on December 23, 2010: Notably the bug still wasn't fixed until January 19, 2011. Glitches A glitch in the flash will sometimes display a miniature version of the snowman. Glitch spotted on January 31, 2011 on a dancing snowman. Moving the snowman is possible. This glitch can be seen in the pictures below, and can be rid off by reloading the game or putting the snowman in storage. Gallery File:Farmvilleaskforsnow.png File:Facebook_farmville_freak_snowman_stages.png File:Facebook_farmville_freak_snowman_placement_mode_notice.jpg File:Facebook_farmville_freak_start_snowball_fight.jpg File:Facebook_farmville_freak_snowman_build_screen.jpg MiniatureSnowman_glitch1.png MiniatureSnowman_glitch2.png MiniatureSnowmanSizeComparison.jpg|The miniature appearance compared to a regular sized snowman. File:Snowman Message.png Category:Building